Lost Dungeon
by inuyasha 303
Summary: Some thing is amiss in the forest. The Links are off to find out what.


Description: Some thing is amiss in the forest. The Links are off to find out what.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, but I do own this story!  
AN: Ummm... PANCAKES!!!!!!!!!!! Nothing else to say!  
Dedication: I dedicate this story to my muse Madeline! With out her pressure I never would have finished this story. ^_^; Enjoy!

"Puppy!" Yelled an over-joyed blond boy wearing a red tunic. He had blue eyes and had a fire rod. His name was Red, and he'd just passed a pet store. "IT'S SOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His companions, who looked just like him, only in different colors sighed. They we're taking a break from there mission. The village was small and quiet, a perfect place to relax for a while. "Umm... Red...?" Green started weakly.

"He's adorable!!! Look at how cute he is!!!" He held the small animal in Blues face. "I've always wanted a puppy!!!"

Blue twitched with annoyance. Red doesn't understand the concept of personal space. "Get that thing out of my face...!"

The store owner chuckled merrily. "What a fine eye you have! That is a very good dog. You can train him to do almost anything. Would you like to buy him? For a cute lad like you, he's only... 500 rupees." he chuckled again, already feeling those rupees lining his pocket.

Hearts appeared in Reds eyes. "Wow!!! He's on sale!!! Green!!!" He turned to the suddenly alarmed green-clad swordsman. "Could we get him!? Oh pretty, pretty, pretty please!!!"

"Wha-!" Green stepped back. He didn't want to disappoint the boy, and having a dog would be cool, but it would just cause problems in the future. "Well... umm... ask Vio."

The purple Link glare over the top of his book. "Why was I dragged into this?" he sighed, all ready knowing the answer. "A dog is a lot of responsibility Red that-"

"I'm responsible!" He interrupted, quickly. "I'll feed him, and play with him, and train him, and keep him away from you guys I promise!"

Vio thought about it. "Red, I don't think-"

Blue stepped in. "Oh just put the dog down and lets go! I wanna get back to the guest!" he was grumpy because he didn't even want to take a break.

Red sniffed sadly. "You're so mean..." he disappointedly placed the puppy back on the ground next to the equally disappointed store owner. "I would've taken care of him..."

Green turned to Vio. "Hey Vio... where'd ya get that book?"

Vio blinked. "There's a bookshelf right next to you isn't there?"

"???" He looked at the bookshelf that was just sitting in the middle of the pathway. "...What the hell?"

The store owner, still disappointed over the loss of a sale, noticed their swords. "Hey... I've... I've heard rumors of four young kids traveling around and destroying evil... are... you them?"

"Yep!" They replied proudly.

"What's it to ya?" Blue asked suspiciously.

The store owner frowned. "Well... it's just that weird things have been happening in the forest, at the base of those mountains." He pointed to the mountains. "Every ones to afraid to go in there anymore. Hmm."

"Reeeeeally?" Blue asked grinning.

"What kind of things?" Vio asked.

"Well there's-" a women walked over and looked at a rabbit. "-never mind. You'll have to see for yourself. May I help you ma'am?"

Green sighed. "Yeah... that was helpful."

Vio shrugged. "Well there's something strange going on over there... maybe we should investigate."

"...Yeah! Let's go!" He and Vio started towards the woods, with Blue behind them, dragging a whimpering Red who still reached for the puppy.

........................................

Blue huffed. The four of them had been walking for an hour and a half. If he didn't know any better he'd swear they were walking in circles. The trees did all look alike after all. "This is so boring! When are we going to get there!?"

"Relax..." Green said, arms folded behind his head as he walked. "It shouldn't be much longer, right Vio!"

"About fifteen more minutes."

Blue grumbled. Then he noticed something. They were walking down a dirt path, but Red was no where to be seen. "Umm... hey guys? Where is-"

"He went off to pick up some flowers." Vio answered absentmindedly.

"Oh..."

Green looked around. "Ya know Vio..."

"Hm?"

"Don't you think it's odd... that, besides dogs, we never come across real animals?"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" They came to a halt just as Red ran out of the forest in front of them, across the path, and back into the forest. "Help me!!!"

They blinked. "What the-"

"RAWR!" A big 'ol grizzle bear jumped out, following Red. "RAWR!!!"

Blue falls to the ground laughing, and Green sweat dropped. Vio looked at him. "That would be called 'irony'."

*sigh*

"AHHHH!!" Red ran by again. "BLUE!!! HELP ME!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Vio shook his head. "You shouldn't laugh at your companion's misfortune." he quickly pulled Green off to the side of the path.

"Haha- yeah I- haha- guess not." He's stood up, and brushed himself off. "But I don't- hehehe."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Red jumped out again, but this time instead of running on, he latched on to Blues arm, tears streaming down his face. "Blue! Save me!!!"

The bear hopped out and turned to its new target. Blue paled. "Red... I'm going... to kill you..."

*Sniff*

"And this would be called 'Karma'." Vio said.

"RAWR!!!"

"RUN!!!" Blue grabbed Red and took off. The bear close behind.

Green sighed. "This is a waist of our time."

"Yeah... let's go get them."

........................................................

Blue panted as he hid behind a tree, still carrying Red. "Your *pant* an *gasp* idiot...!"

"I- *sniff* I'm sorry Blue. I didn't m-m-mean too..." his eyes watered.

He flinched. "Don't-! Don't cry! Jeez!" he poked around the tree. "I think we lost it..."

The boy in his arms squealed. "You saved me!!!" he hugged his hero.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now stop creeping me out!" he dropped him. "We need to find the others. Umm... any idea where they would be...?"

"BOO!" Green yelled jumping out of a bush.

"AHHH!!!" Blue and Red yelled falling over.

"Haha!" (Careful Green...) he laughed. "Let's go. We're wasting time here."

Blue jumped up defensively. "Well excuse me for being chased by a bear!"

"You're excused."

"Grrr! Green!"

Vio pointed. "You guys think that might be important?"

They all turned. A few feet away from them was a big floating black cloud. It hovered expectantly. Green huffed. "I'm thinking it's a good shot."

"Well let's get it then!" Blue exclaimed, trying to regain his lost pride. But as he got closer to the cloud, it moved away from him. "Wha-! Hey! Get back here!!!" He chased after it.

"Blue!" They yelled running after him.

...........................................................

"Hmmm... think it might be trying to tell us something?" Green pondered out loud.

The black cloud had lead them to the base of a mountain. What was really weird was the large, double wood doors with fancy carvings built into it. Two dragon statues sat on either side of the door. And as soon as they reached the doors the cloud dropped a shiny brass key and disappeared into the mountain. Vio just looked at him. "Duh."

Green glare, but didn't respond. It was late and they were all exhausted. "Ok. I say we sleep out here tonight, and go in tomorrow when we're all at our full strength."

"Not to mention it's obviously a trap." Vio grumbled.

Red smiled. "Vio's tired."

Blue snorted. "Fine! You pansies can stay here! I'll go in alone!" he picked up the key and unlocked the door (da-da-da-daaaaa! 100 force!)

"No Blue! We need to stick together!" Red yelled running in after him.

Green sighed. 'As leader... why don't they listen to me?'

'I'm surrounded by idiots.' Vio thought bitterly. "Let's just go get them... again."

They opened the door, and Green pulled out his lantern. "Oh you've got to be kidding me..." the first room was a large square with thirty staircases, on three of the walls (ten each). "We'll never find them! We have to split up."

.................................................

Red held up the fire rod like a lantern. "G-Guys? I'm lost! I-I-If you can hear me just... just say some... something... oh..." He stepped on a button and a secrete door opened. He'd gotten lost chasing after Blue. 'I hope I find some one soon...' he thought lonely.

*Crack.*

He perked up. "Blue?"

*Shuffle.*

He stepped forward. "Green? Is that you?"

*Stomp.*

"Vio?" he stepped even closer, and ran into something white... bony and white... large, evil, bony, and white. '... A Stalfo..." he realized stepping back. 'Maybe... it didn't see me...'

The skeleton monster turned to him "GRRRRRR!!!"

'Yep. He saw me.' "AHHHH!!!" he screamed running out another door, but of course the monster followed. 'This place is a giant maze! How will I ever find my way out!?' There was a door up ahead, but before he could reach it he activated a trap. Huge rocks fell from the ceiling. Red 'eep'ed and ran faster, but tripped, and fell on his face. The fire rod flew form his hand and skittered across the ground. He gasped, then yelled as one of the rocks fell, and practically crushed his ankle. "Ow...!" He whimpered through his teeth. Tears glistened in his eyes, as he glanced back at his advancing opponent. 'I can't  
move...!'

"GRAWWWRRRR!!"

Red tucked his head under his arms defensively. 'I'm gonna die!'

"Hyah!!!" *cling, cling, swish, whing, thud, poosh!* "Your such a baby Red."

Red gasped. 'Is that-' he looked up. "Blue!"

Blue grinned holding his sword in one hand and a lantern in the other, looking very heroic. "That's what they call me. Now... what are you doing? Lying on the floor like that? Where's Green and Vio?"

"You saved me again!" Red exclaimed trying to stand up, but the second he moved his leg pain shot up his ankle, reminding him he was still trapped. "Ow..."

"Huh? What's wrong?" He noticed the rock. "Yikes! Give me a second." He quickly pushed the rock off his friend. "Are you ok?" Red sat up but winced at even the slightest movement his ankle made. "Let me look at it..." Red nodded, and looked away. Blue touched his ankle lightly...

"AHHHHH!!!!! OW!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!"

Blue jerked his hand away. "I... I'm not a doctor, but I'm going to guess it's broken." (Wow! Brilliant! He should get an award!)

"Broken!?" The injured boy wailed. "How am I going to fight now?"

Blue shrugged. "You'll just have to let me take care of that. Come on." He grabbed the fire rod and helped him up.

"I think we should find the others." Red suggested, leaning on him. "We're stronger as a team."

Blue rolled his eyes. "If you say so." He sighed. "Fine... We'll look for them..."

...................................................

The door creaked as Green pushed it open. 'All righty... what's in here...?' He held up the lantern, but it didn't give of enough light to see all that much. 'Ok then.' There were two unlit torches next to him. 'I'll just light these.' fwish, fwish. The room lit up. 'And once again... You've got to be kidding me.'

The room was filled with... large... angry... CUCCO'S!!! (The horror!)

'Um... I'm just going to back away slowly... as fast as I can!' He turned and ran out of the room screaming.

..................................................

Red quickly became tired (-er) hoping on one foot and made Blue stop. He huffs. "It was your idea to look for the others. How are we going to find them if you keep stopping us!?"

They leaned back against the cave wall. Red was becoming depressed. "I'm starting to think we'll never see our friends again..."

Green ran past them. "Hi guys!"

Red blinked. "Or not... why was he-" an army of cuccos ran by also. "-oh."

Blue cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "Yeah! Karma loser! That's what you get for scaring us earlier!" he stopped. "Not that I was really scared or anything."

Red ignored that last part. "That wasn't every nice."

"Yeah, I know. Let's see if we can catch up."

............................................................

Vio opened a treasure chest and pulled out 100 force gems. "More force... do you know what would be really helpful... A map!" with a sigh, he stepped on a lever, and caught a key as if fell from the ceiling (wow, Vio's so cool! Fan girl moment.). 'This is becoming far too easy. I hope the others are ok.' he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The second he did metal bars came down, blocking the exit (cue battle music!). Vio drew his sword and prepared to fight. "This is just great."

There was some kind of shadow knight, a bunch of rats, some bats, and four wolfo's. Vio sighed dramatically then lunged forward. Deciding it would be quicker to just take out the shadow knight first, he ran at it and preformed a spin attack. It exploded on contact. Vio blinked. 'That was the easiest mini-boss I've ever seen.' (I just didn't want to write the battle scene).

Then he went on to destroy the bats and rats, and three wolfos. He looked around careful. 'Wait... there were four of those when I came in... Where's the-'

"Rrrrrrrrrr!"

He gasped as the wolfo sprung out of the darkness near him and swiped its massive paw at him knocking the four sword from his hand. "Oh shi-" It swiped again, and struck his arm. "Ow!" He held the cut with his hand as if to try and stop the bleeding. The wolfo circled then swiped again. But this time Vio blocked it with his shield. While it was confused, he dove for his sword. His fingers brushed against it and tipped it forward, knocking it down a hole. He sighed heavily. "This is ridiculous."

He rolled out of the way of his opponent's next attack, and stood up. "This has gone on far too long." He stepped to the left, then as the simple minded wolfo focused on that direction, he slipped around the other side. With a clear shot at his back, Vio drew his bow and shot an arrow at the monster. With a puff of smoke it vanished.

"Perfect." Another chest appeared. He opened the chest and pulled out a key. 'This will come in handy.' he put it in his pocket, then walked over to the hole where his sword fell. He couldn't see a thing. 'This is a problem...' he had to jump down to get his sword, but who knows what could be down there.

To distracted by that problem, he didn't hear the soft foot steps behind him, till an evil voice right behind him whispered "Hello Vio." His eyes widened with alarm but before he could turn around to defend himself, two hands pressed against his back and pushed him forward. "Bye-bye."

"Ahhhh!" He yelled as he fell down the hole. The floor was blue, and coming up fast. Still yelling, he covered his head defensively. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-spash!" water filled his lungs and he quickly swam up to the surface. "*cough, cough, cough* Grrrr! *cough, cough* Damn it Shadow!" Though he wasn't happy about the surprise attack he was that much closer to finding his sword.

He swam down to the bottom of the lake, and shifted threw the sand. 'Where is it? It's got to be here somewhere...' a glimmer caught his eye. 'There it is!' How ever he was running out of oxygen and had to return to the top. After a breath he swam back down. He replaced it in its sheath. 'All set.' He swam to the edge and climbed out.

A door opened and he drew his sword. *step, step, step* "Vio?" Blue and Red stepped forward.

The purple swordsman sighed and put away his sword. "It's about time." he mumbled.

Blue looked him up and down very slowly. "You are... soaking wet."

"Really? I had no idea... don't make me hurt you."

"Now we just need to find Green!" Red exclaimed as they walked down the tunnel.

Vio looked at him. "Is there a reason you're limping?"

"I broke my ankle."

Vio rolled his eyes. "You can't just hop around like that. Blue carry him."

"What!?" He yelled. "Me!? Why do I have to do it!?"

"Because Red carried you when you were drunk."

"...will you never let me live that down?" he asked helping red on to his back. "You're really light... what do you eat?"

"Less than you, because your really heavy." Red told him truthfully.

"Red... this is a rare occasion... don't make me drop you."

Vio looked at him. "Occasion... what a big word Blue! Good for you!"

"...Did you just insult me?"

*sigh...*

............................................................................

Green slammed the door and leaned against it, listening closely. The cuccos on the other side clucked and scratched at the door, but couldn't enter. "I think I'm safe here..." he sighed, lighting the touches. "...the goddesses hate me today."

The room was filled with monsters.

"Hm... I might not survive."

.........................................................................

Vio pushed open a door. "Hey guys look at this." he whispered stepping inside.

Blue, with Red still on his back, followed. "Whoa..."

They entered a big room, with a bookshelf, a table with food on it, chairs, a desk, and a bed in the corner. "This must be Shadows hide out..." Vio whispered, running his head over the books. 'Evil Conduct, How to Torture Your Enemies, a cookbook? Hm.'

"You think Shadow is behind this?" Blue asked as he placed Red on the chair and took a bite of the sandwich on the table. "Cool, turkey."

"Shadow is almost always behind it... and don't eat that!" Vio snapped.

Blue rolled his eyes. "What ever dude." He dropped the sandwich on the table, and flopped on the bed. "Hey, ya think Shadow would mind us crashing here for a while? I'm tired. Especially after carrying Red around."

"Sorry." Red apologized.

Vio glared. "Yes. He would mind very much. Now get out of there, and help me find something important." he walked over to the desk, and examined a crystal ball on it. "What is this for...?"

Blue got up and looked at it. "Who cares... I don't see anything good in here. Let's just go find Green."

The crystal ball glowed. The inside became misty, then cleared to show Green tied up, and unconscious in a pot of water. "That explains the cookbook..." Vio muttered. "Greens been captured." Blue burst out laughing. "Karma." He stopped.

"Green was captured!?" Red exclaimed. "That's horrible! We have to save him!"

Blue snorted. "Even if we tried, there is no way we'd find him in time."

"Actually..." Vio corrected. "... it appears Shadow was kind enough to leave the blue prints for us."

Red smiled. "Wow that was nice of him."

...................................................

'Why am I so hot... and wet... and smell good-What!?!?!?!' He opened his eyes and yelled. "AHHHHH! What am I the main course!?"

Shadow appeared. "Yep. And Red, Blue, and Vio are the dessert. I'm gonna feed ya'll to my pets." He smiled evilly.

"You'll never get away with this, Shadow! The guys will find me... then we'll kick your ass!"

"Ahahaha! I don't think so! The others are still lost and alone! This is the best idea I've ever had!" Still laughing he disappeared.

'That's not true!' He thought, trying to wiggle out of the ropes. 'I saw Red and Blue together earlier! ...oh wait... that probably won't really help me.' he sighed. "I'm going to be eaten."

"Well aren't you optimistic today." Vio observed walking up to him.

"Vio!" He exclaimed. "How did you find me!?"

"Blue prints. I just looked up the kitchen." He knocked over the pot.

"Thanks, you could have been a bit gentler, but what ever. Please untie me."

Blue and Red came in. "What's up Green?"

He stood up. "Why are you carrying Red?"

"He broke his ankle." Blue muttered.

He smirked. "Enjoy babysitting?"

"Enjoy your stew bath?" he responded.

"...Touché."

"We should go to the boss room now." Vio suggested.

...........................................

"All right. This is the last room before the boss." Vio said as he pushed open a door. The room they entered was huge with a locked door on the other end. "This looks... easy..."

"Too easy." Green said. "Where is the boss key?" he stepped forward, and Shadow appeared.

"Grrrrrrrrrr. How did you guys find each other? And who the hell was in my hide out!?" He snapped.

Vio looked at Blue. "Told you."

He glared. "Well I guess it doesn't matter anyway... because you're all going to die here!!!!" the door behind them locked, and thousands of keys in different colors fell from the ceiling. "Ahahahahahaha!" He disappeared.

Blue frowned. "Well this isn't so bad..." he put Red down by the wall. "We just need to try every one."

"Not the blue ones though." Green said. "They won't work."

"What makes you say that?" Blue asked.

"Because you don't work."

"Hey!!! You want to fight!?"

"Please stop fighting you guys." Red said. "We need to get out of here."

Green sighed. "Red's right. Let's put aside our differences for now, and get to work." He picked up a key by his foot and stuck it in the door. "Nope. Not this one."

There was a soft grinding sound, and Red fell over. "U-Umm... g-g-guys... t-the wall is... moving!"

Green and Blue looked at each other. "Damn!"

They grabbed the keys and starting shoving them in the key hole. Red started crying. "Guys! Hurry!"

Blue kicked the door as yet another key turned out to be fake. Green tried another still watching the walls move closer together. "Goddesses! None of these work!" He tried another, with out success.

The walls we're only three yards apart when Blue turned to Vio. "Why aren't you helping us!?"

Vio looked at him. "Oh... you want my help?" He walked slowly to the door, and pulled a key out of his pocket. With a victories click the door swung open.

Green and Blue jumped inside. Vio fallowed after them. "I can't believe you had the key the whole time and you made us panic like that." Green grumbled.

"It was fun to watch." he admitted.

Blue sat up. "Well it wasn't fun for-! ...Where's... Ahhh! Red!" He ran back in side. The walls were two and a half feet apart. Red was hopping forward tiredly. Blue grabbed him and jumped out of the room at the last second. "Ugh... that was too close..."

"Aw Blue! You saved me! Again!" Red hugged him.

"And you're creeping me out... again. Get off!" he shook off the friendly attacker.

"I'm just glad we all made it." Green said. "Now to deal with the boss."

They stepped forward, only to fall back. "It's... an invisible maze... that actually makes sense." He felt around for an opening. They spent about twenty minutes trying to find their way out. Eventually they found the exit. It lead to a large open room with a big, scaly, dozing creatcher next to a treasure chest.

Red climbed off of Blues back. "Vio... what is that?"

"That, I believe, is a dragon. And based on the body type... I'd say it's a Knuckler." He flipped threw a book. "Um... yep. It's definitely a Knuckler."

Green frowned. "Where'd you get that book Vio?"

Vio looked at him for a second, then looked at the dragon. "Anyway it looks like its weakness is its tail."

Blue looked at the sleeping demon. "Ya know... Usually I'm all up for a fight and all but...just for today, couldn't we sneak past it, grab the prize, and get out of here?" He stepped towards the chest.

Two large dragon eyes flew open. "RRRAAAAWWWWRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!" Its massive head swung up as it let out its angry cry.

"Shoot!" Green yelled. "Split up! Aim for the tail!"

Blue charged head first, and rolled under it. Swinging his sword, it hits the tail. "Yeah!" The tail wrapped around him and slammed him in to the wall. "Ow..."

Green and Vio each ran around its side and stabbed the tail in unison. The dragon let out another rawr, and tried to bite them. "Be careful!" Vio yelled, as he rolled away from those massive teeth. "Its bite is venomous!"

"That's great to know! Now!" Green yelled.

Red frowned. "I wanna help to..." he whipped out the fire rod, and let loss large flames at the dragon. When he stopped, the dragon turned to him, unaffected. Red paled. "Ok... That did not work out the way I planned..." The dragon charged at him, but Red managed to jump out of the way before it hit him. The Knuckler bashed its head in to the wall and was momentarily paralyzed. Seizing the opportunity, Red blasted the tail with his rod.

Vio grinned. "I'd say about one more hit, should take it down."

The others nodded. "Keep moving."Green yelled, attempting to roll between the creatures legs, but this time it was expecting it. It caught the four sword with its teeth, and threw it, and Green in the air. "Ahh!"

Blue and Vio attempted to move around the sides but it spun around and swatted them with its tail (but oddly it wasn't damaged...). Red flamed it and dodged, but this time it stopped before it hit the wall. "I think... I think its learning!" Vio observed.

"That's impossible!" Green argued from his spot leaning against the wall. That throw really hurt! "We've never fought something like this before!"

"We need to work together!" Red suggested. "Blue and I will distract it!"

"You and Blue will do what!?" Blue asked annoyed. Red blasted the dragon again, and it turned to him. "You idiot!" Blue picked him up and ran to avoid the attack.

Green got an idea when the dragon's tail came in to view, just out of his reach. "Vio!" He called to the purple swordsman. "Shoot an arrow at me!"

Vio looked at him alarmed, but trusted what ever he was planning, and drew an arrow. "Hope you know what your doing!" He aimed the weapon at his friend and let go.

Green yanked out his shield. The arrow bounced off it, and flew straight at the Knucklers tail. It threw its head back and let out an agonized screech of defeat, the vanished in a dark puff of smoke. "Finally!" Blue cheered, putting Red back down. "I'll get the chest!"

Green glared. "What! No way!"

"Too late!" Blue yelled, opening the lid.

"It better be something good." Vio muttered.

In side the chest was a sheet of paper. Blue picked it up. It said:

I.O.U

"..............................."

"..............................."

"..............................."

"............................... THAT SON OF A-"

...........................................................................

Shadow smirked as he walked threw the dark forest. "That went well. At least even if they manage to defeat my dragon, they wont get anything." he continued walking, but his foot got caught on a tree root, and he fell face first in to a mud puddle. "I should have seem that coming..."

The End.

Blue: The lesson in today's story is that karma's a-!

Red: Blue!!!

Blue: ... really bad thing...

Red: God boy!

Blue: Stop hugging me!

Me: While those two work out their differences, you can comment!

Vio: Yes. Please comment. It's good for your soul. Can I have my book back now?

Me: Here you go. Bye-bye!


End file.
